No Arms
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Diedara lost his arms due to Gaara and Kakasi, he is hard and is unable to do anything about, he needs help and asks Itachi for some assistance. YAOI. M FOR A REASON DieIta


The worst when your hands were out of commission (for what ever reason) was when you had an itch. That is a lie, that is not the worst when you are not able to use your hands. The worst is when you have no hands and have an erected. How on earth was a male supposed to deal with an erection when he has no arms?

Diedara lay in his bedroom, he had just lost both arms and was waiting for Kakazu to stitch them back on, but at the moment he was out, busy. The blonde had fallen asleep for a while and had woken up like any other teenage male would, with an erection.

He groaned angrily to himself, he didn't know how to deal with his problem, he couldn't deal with it alone. He couldn't turn himself off, he didn't that ability. He heard the door open and Itachi came in, he helped the male to prop himself up then looked to the pain on his face.

"Do you need painkiller," he asked studying his face. Diedara shook his head, his face going bright red.

"I think I need help with something," he muttered. Itachi turned his head to look the young male in the eyes. They weren't exactly close, but for Diedara he was the only suitable person to ask.  
Pain would be to weird and he was hardly around. Kisame would laugh and refuse to help him out. Sasori was dead, he would probably would have helped. Konon, well she was female, so it wouldn't be weird, but she wouldn't help him. She wouldn't even want to know about his problem.

Diedara imagined that Hidan would have too much fun with the task at hand and would go over board. Take advantage of the situation. Then there was Toby, he was new and Diedara didn't know him too well, and he had pissed Diedara off quite a bit about him losing his arms. Zetsu, now that would be freaky. There would be two of them and besides he was away all the time. Itachi was kinder than all the rest, he would more likely understand than anyone else, "I am...," he trailed off then used his head and gestured to his crotch. The black haired male laughed.

"Not even my Sharingan would have saw that coming," he laughed. He pinched the bridge of his nose then nodded.

"I'll take you into my room and we'll get this sorted," he helped the male out of bed then led him into the Uchiha's bedroom. He got his pillows and lined them up to make Diedara comfortable, he went to help him on but the blonde moved away and took a seat his back nearly propped up right with the pillows.

Itachi locked his bedroom door then took a seat on his bed, "What do you want me to do?" He asked blushing gently. He turned to the blonde who was also red in the face.

"I have tried to turn myself off, but that is hard, I guess masturbastion may be the next best thing," Itachi nodded, he climbed on top of Diedara and took his dressing gown off to revel him in his black boxers that had a large bulge in them. He pulled them down slowly, hearing the young male move his face away in embarrassment.

"Come on, I know it is embarrassing, but would you rather have one of the others find out about it," the blonde shook his head slowly.

"Diedara, the best way will be a blow job. You alright for that," Diedara nodded slowly.

"If I had my hands, I'd be hiding my face right now,"

"If you had your arms, I wouldn't be doing this," he pointed out. He pulled the younger males boxers down further and watched as his erection sprung up. He bent down slowly then gingerly licked the tip.

"For the record, this will be the first time, I have ever been in a sexual situation," he said looking to the blonde who sat up and bent forward to meet Itachi's face. He could hear him softly weeping.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine. These come natural to us. Even Kisame has to deal with them," the black haired male patted his head softly then pushed him back down. He licked the tip again then heard a moan erupt from the young terrorist bomber.

Itachi licked under the shaft, it tasted weird, salty, but he wasn't going to voice those thoughts. How on earth did females do this anyway? Being bold he took the whole thing into his mouth and began to bob his head back and fourth.

Diedara moaned loudly and received a hand to the mouth, "Try and keep quiet. I don't want the other to know," he whispered as he took the long shaft and began to pump it softly. He could hear the blonde males gentle moans. He noticed that his face was crimson, well obviously. For both men this was embarrassing.

"Itachi, are you in there?" Kisame shouted from behind the door. Itachi put a finger to his lip then walked to the door, unlocked it quietly then peeked his head round the door. "Your meds are here," he handed the Uchiha the bag. The black haired male took them, locked the door then went into the bathroom quickly swallowed his tablets then returned to Diedara's side.

He lay beside his legs, then touched the males erection. He could feel it throbbing at his touch, he took the large cock inside his mouth and began to bob his head once again. Once again he felt Diedara's hair against him. He looked up to see that it was over his face. He sighed grabbed a brush from his beside table and put his hair up into a pony tail, to get it out of his face, including his bangs, which were tied back as well.

He pumped the shaft while he bobbed his head, he could feel the dick getting bigger in his mouth until he felt a warm salty liquid shoot down his throat. He swallowed the ghastly liquid then looked to Diedara who was bright red and had his face turned away. He was still fully erected.

"What now?" Itachi asked as he poked the penis, that refused to lie back down. Diedara shrugged not knowing himself how to deal with his problem.

"Diedara! I'm back. Ready to get your arms stitched on," Kakazu shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Itachi looked down to see that Diedara was no longer hard and was back to the usual postion. Itachi pulled his boxers back up then helped him with his dressing gown then led him into his bedroom where Kakazu was waiting for him.

"Your an idiot," Kakazu stated helping the boy onto the bed. He gave the boy an injection and knocked him out. He took his dressing gown off then began to work on his arms. He had found a piece of bicep for him, as his was completely demolished. He sowed it onto what was left of his upper arm then done his lower half of his arm, that included his hands with the mouths.

In about four hours Kakazu was done and the boy woke up to see Itachi, Pain, Hidan, Konon, Toby and Kakazu, "You'll have to teach your brain to use your arms again, so using your arms properly will be difficult. They still have a nerve system and are the same weight as the last ones. But I will not do this again, so please try and keep them this time," Diedara looked to his arms.

He had three parts to his arm on his left arm and only two parts on his right. They weren't that appealing but at least now he had arms and he didn't have to rely on someone else to help him with such things as masturbating.

"Thank you," he whispered before trying to stand, he fell forward as he was still drowzy after being knocked out. Itachi caught up then gave him a small smile. Diedara blushed then walked out his room feeling slightly peckish.

* * *

**First Yaoi M. I don't know why but I find these hard to write, hense why they never did have sex. I am working by way up to that.**

**Please review**


End file.
